


The Name Game

by Ways



Series: Persona 4 A Lifetime [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Teddie has an announcement to make to the Investigation Team. Everybody's happy for him. Yosuke has a different opinion...
Series: Persona 4 A Lifetime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Another Persona 4 A Lifetime and this time we got one that takes place before they even go off to university but taking place after the events of the end of the game. This was a dumb idea I got that I thought would be fun so here we go.

Teddie was all smiles as he walked into the food court and spotted the table where the group was all gathered.

It was pretty nice. Yu sat comfortably at the table, Yukiko’s hand right on top of his as they engrossed in a conversation with Chie, Kanji, Rise and Naoto. Chie was talking animatedly over a plate of meat while the couple laughed, Rise listened intently and offered her own anecdotes while Kanji and Naoto got into into it as well, but careful to avoid eye contact with one another. Faint blushes crossing their faces if they ever did catch a glimpse of the one they weren’t quite ready to admit their affections to quite yet.

Yosuke was there too, wearing his apron and leaning back in his chair exhausted as he enjoyed his break with the others.

Teddie grinned and made his way over. He slapped a paper on the table and beamed at the group.

The group gave him varying looks of confusion.

Chie was the one to go further. “Uh… Teddie? What’s got you so worked up? What’s with the paper?”

“Yeah, why’d you call us all here so excited anyway?” Yosuke asked.

“I’m glad you asked!” The young boy smiled. “What I am about to show you is something that can be seen as an accomplishment for one young man… No, an accomplishment for mankind as I step forward into a greater life!”

“And all of that has to do with that piece of paper you slammed face down on the table so we can’t see it?” Naoto mused.

“But of course!”

“Ooooo!!! Oooooo!!! I know!” Yukiko grinned raising her hand as if she were in a class. “You got an A on a test, right?!”

“But he doesn’t go to school.” Yosuke corrected her.

Teddie shrugged. “Not yet, but we’ll probably get back to that later on.”

“Okay, it’s not that. So what is it?” Yu asked.

“Yeah, out with it, Ted!” Kanji insisted.

Teddie picked up the paper and showed it to the group.

They all looked in wide eyed surprise at this.

Before them was a birth certificate which showed that Teddie was born in the country of France on June 10th, 1996. It was certified and signed and everything.

“Oh wow!” Chie shouted.

“Congratulations, Teddie!” Yukiko smiled at him.

“Now you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Yu smiled.

“Where’d you get that though?” Rise wondered.

Naoto glared at him. “Yes, where did you obtain a fake birth certificate?”

Teddie sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed. “Oh… You know from places!”

Teddie wasn’t about to launch into the story about how he met the mysterious Mr. Iwai during their trip to Tokyo last summer and how he was able to hook him up with a fake ID and birth certificate without many questions. It wasn’t important and knowing Naoto, probably wasn’t the best idea to tell her of his suspicious friend with even more suspicious connections.

Kanji just shook his head. “Aw, it doesn’t matter. The guy’s just trying to make it easier to live his life, right?”

He looked over at her and Naoto flushed a bit. “R-right, of course. Congratulations, Teddie.”

Kanji did too and was quick to look away.

Teddie smiled. “Yep! I got everything now! A birthday, which I expect many presents on…”

“Of course you do…” Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“A place I was born, some parents that I’m just gonna say died bringing my perfection into the world-”

“Uh… That’s uh… heheh…” Chie let out an awkward chuckle.

“And I even got my own last name now!”

The group perked up at that and took another look at the birth certificate and true to his words, he did in fact have a last name.

_Teddie Barré_ was scrawled across the page in what looked like it was trying to be elegant handwriting but just came off as kinda sloppy with how the lines were a little rough around the edges.

“Barré, huh?” Yu noted, his hand to his chin in thought. “I like it.”

“It suits you!” Yukiko cheered.

“Barre’s the man!” Kanji ruffled up Teddie’s hair a bit with a smile.

“Indeed.” Naoto added.

“So fetch.” Rise grinned.

Yosuke nodded. “Yeah, it’s-”

And then he stopped and stared at the smiling blond before looking back at the paper and starring at that.

_Barré…_

_Barré…_

_Barré…_

**_Barré!_ **

“You named yourself Teddie Bear?!” Yosuke roared.

Everyone stopped at this and looked back at Teddie.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

And then Yukiko burst out into her usual fit of giggles while Yosuke continued.

“Oh, don’t give me that! You know exactly what you did!”

“No, Yosuke. I chose this name because I liked it.”

“And it happens to be Bear?”

“It’s French.”

“French for what?”

“I dunno.”

“You don’t know?!”

“Why would it matter?”

“Because it’s your name!”

“You’re very insulting to my people, Yosuke. Barré is a very common name with a rich meeting.”

“You’re not even a real person! What people?!”

“The French people that I come from.”

“Oh come on!”

The rest of the group watched as Yosuke and Teddie went back and forth with one another, Yosuke practically boiling over while Teddie held a certain air of feigned innocence that all of them had easily been able to see past.

Yu just shook his head, Yukiko tried to fight some of the remaining giggles, Chie, Naoto and Rise were rolling their eyes and Kanji had conked out of their arguments early on and had found himself staring at Naoto.

“I think we should leave them be…” Yu announced. “They’ll be a while.”

All of them looked to see neither side relenting in their resolve.

The group agreed and left the food court, off to find something else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was a dumb idea I had that I thought was pretty funny and fits into the timeline of my future AU so yeah! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
